La dulce recompensa tras una discusión -Winter Box-
by JS Interval
Summary: San Valentin esta a pocos dias de provocar un conflicto entre las parejas de la escuela Kisetsu. Gumi esta contrariada por la actitud seca de Lily hacia Luka, dudando si merece recibir algo. Luka por su parte esta preocupada por los cambios de humor de Miku producto de la fecha, y se pregunta que debería hacer ante este evento que lo menos que le trae es romance. [One-Shot]


¡Hola!, he regresado con el segundo one-shot de una serie que tendrá cuatro y que comence a hacer para agradecerle a esa gente bonita que confía en mi a pesar de que soy un desastre que actualiza sin fechas concretas. En fin, que puedo decirles, al final no pude separar y hacer mas o menos "fanservice" de estas parejas en este box pero espero que lo disfruten. Todas las parejas tienen buenos y malos momentos y eso no excluye a Miku, Luka, Lily y Gumi. Es en base a este pensamiento que este fic fue concebido, espero entiendan la escasez de momentos románticos entre las parejas pero como dice el nombre del fic...la recompensa viene después de la discusión...osea al final...

**¡Ah!, no olvido que tengo que dedicarle este fic a alguien...esta vez supongo que las posibilidades de que las tres personas a las que va dedicado este fic (porque sinceramente las tres se lo merecen) serán un poco mas difíciles pero aun asi las invocare...así que ¡Yumi Gremory!, ¡Marilinn! y no por ser ultima menos importante ¡Labi-chan! este one-shot es para ustedes, espero que si lo ven lo disfruten, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el fic que estoy realizando ahora, realmente se los agradezco. :33**

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

"_El invierno es una buena estación. No hay nada mejor que dormir abrazada a la persona que amas mientras el repique de la lluvia se convierte en una suave melodia de fondo. Ah, este periodo del año no podría hacerme más feliz, aunque una fecha en particular indica que una tormenta se avecina directamente hacia mí." Luka - Estudiante de segundo año de la escuela Kisetsu y Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil._

En la ciudad de Tokio el invierno se dejó sentir con las bajas temperaturas en las mañanas, acompañadas por ventiscas heladas que jugueteaban entre las faldas de las estudiantes de la escuela Kisetsu. Su clásica entrada compuesta por arboles en sus costados que remarcan cada estación del año se aprecia sutilmente. Los grandes árboles con las ramas desnudas se mueven en un vaivén suave y nostálgico. Una joven rubia camina por la entrada sin prisa mientras piensa que ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que tuvo el encuentro con su actual "pareja" en esta entrada. Mientras suspira con desgano piensa que el tiempo ha pasado más rápido de lo que pensó y que, a pesar de eso, su relación con Gumi no se ha profundizado lo suficiente.

La chica en cuestión tuvo arraigada la costumbre de estar pendiente de las acciones de Luka por casi dos meses. Y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba con Miku no cambió su actitud hacia esta, ya que le pareció inverosímil enojarse luego de haber comenzado algo con Lily. La rubia lo soporto bien al principio pero en el tercer mes, cuando se encontraron accidentalmente con Miku y Luka paseando en el parque su relación pareció distanciarse, aunque había sido su culpa, ya que fue ella quien armo un escándalo cuando la peliverde sugirió que fueran las cuatro al cine. La simple idea de tener que estar en el mismo lugar con la pelirrosa la ponía de mal humor ya que aunque no lo quisiese acabaría en segundo plano. A ella le costaba iniciar buenas conversaciones, era torpe armando escenarios románticos y su apariencia generaba sensaciones de intimidación en todo el que se le cruzase. Era, definitivamente, el polo opuesto de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Bajo todo esto el invierno había llegado y no le quedo más opción que tratar de disculparse con acciones ante Gumi, demostrándole que si se lo proponía podía dejar de irritarse por Luka y sus múltiples cualidades.

-Buenos días, Lily.- Le dijo aquella pelirrosa que traía en la mente con una sonrisa honesta en el rostro cuando paso por su lado. Como de costumbre Luka estaba junto a Meiko, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, vigilando a los estudiantes que llegaban.-

-Buenos días.-

-Es increíble como el noviazgo con Gumi te ha cambiado, mírate…viniendo con tu uniforme ordenado y llegando a la hora.- Comento con tono burlesco mientras la miraba, lista para recibir algún insulto.

-Ah, puede ser…- Fue todo lo respondió Lily antes de entrar en el edificio, dejando un tanto contrariada a Luka.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- Interrogo mientras realizaba su pose característica, llevándose una mano al mentón para poder pensar.

-Es obvio que se peleó con la chica de primer año…- Meiko, quien por obvias razones había escuchado todo y ya conocía el secreto de las estudiantes de segundo año, comento esto con toda seguridad.

-Una pelea…- Murmuro un poco perdida Luka mientras recordaba que esta mañana había tenido una discusión con Miku porque tardo en hacer el desayuno. Se detuvo a pensar que la peliaqua había estado irritada en los últimos días, desconociendo la causa.

-Es una lástima que se peleen cuando falta tan poco para San Valentín, ¿no piensas lo mismo Luka?- Meiko no la miro mientras decía esto pero al notar la ausencia de una respuesta se giró para verla, encontrando los ojos de la pelirrosa perdidos en el algún punto.

-Así que era por eso…- Susurro Luka, comprendiendo el motivo por el que Miku había estado tan exaltada los últimos dios.- Es porque quedan dos días para San Valentín…como no me di cuenta antes.-

-¿Ah?- La presidenta del consejo estudiantil poco comprendía la actitud de su compañera.

-Eres genial Meiko, siempre tienes las respuestas para todo.- Dijo finalmente Luka con tono normal. Ahora que sabía la causa de su actual problema podía comenzar a pensar en cómo solucionarlo.

-Ah, gracias…creo.- La castaña hizo una pausa para ver la hora en su celular y luego continuo.- Estas actuando raro Luka, ve a lavarte la cara y comer algo, de seguro estas fatigada.-

-Ah…eh…estoy bien, completamente bien.-

-Sí, claro…regresa cuando puedas contener esos murmullos…me da escalofríos que comiences a hablar sola.-

-Ah, lo siento mucho.-

-No importa, solo vete…-

-Está bien, muchas gracias, Meiko-senpai.-

Luka le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió entre los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Miku. Más tarde le agradecería con algún dulce a Meiko por su comprensión. Quedaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran así que pensó que alcanzaría a encontrarla para poder conversar sobre algo que sucedía desde hace un tiempo. San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la obvia popularidad de Luka le generaría muchas estudiantes abarrotadas en la puerta de su salón, así había sido el año anterior, cuando la joven peliaqua tuvo que limitarse a esperar en casa tras volver de la escuela en su último año de secundaria. La pelirrosa había llegado a su humilde pero acogedor apartamento con una bolsa mediana que contenía diversos productos de chocolate o con chocolate. Si bien la mayor de las chicas había sufrido de esta especie de acoso en la secundaria, al llegar a la preparatoria había sucedido un cambio que irritaba en exceso a Miku.

En la secundaria los chicos la acechaban esperando para ver quién sería el afortunado que recibiría su chocolate, viendo con frustración como algunas valientes se atrevían a declararle sus sentimientos a través de una pieza achocolatada. Luka las rechazaba pidiéndoles que por favor no se sintieran mal, mintiendo al decirles que se sentía alagada a pesar de no ser un chico. Miku podía soportar todo eso puesto que al final Luka rechazaba a todos y se mantenía lo más distante posible, dejándole en claro que solo quería recibir su chocolate. Por dos años ocurrió de esta manera, hasta que Luka entro en la preparatoria Kisetsu.

Su popularidad era tan alta que a pesar de que era una estudiante de primer año hombres y mujeres la admiraban. Por eso el San Valentín pasado se había visto obligada a aceptar la avalancha de regalos. Esto saco de sus casillas a Miku. "Se supone que en San Valentín recibes un chocolate, no tiene sentido que te dé mío ahora", protestó aquella vez mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus aguamarinos ojos. Cuando a Miku le llegó el turno de ingresar a la preparatoria tambien obtuvo popularidad inmediata tanto por su belleza inocente como por sus variados talentos. Sin embargo, ante la tan esperada fecha, la peliaqua estaba indiferente. Lo único que estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo era lo desagradable que sería ver en directo a las chicas que le daban chocolates a Luka, a su Luka. Y aunque esto era un detalle insignificante de amor porque ambas tenían perfectamente claro que querían estar junto a la otra, a Miku le gustaba hacerlo de todas formas.

-¡Miku!- Luka, quien la había visto a punto de bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso la llamo con tono angustiado. Había recorrido un tercio del edificio de arriba hacia abajo y estaba exhausta por lo que su voz se escuchó débil.

-Luka…- La nombrada se giró al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz que tan bien conocía.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la pelirrosa una vez que se hayo frente a Miku.

-¿Ah?...si te refieres a lo de hoy yo…- Miku estaba un tanto contrariada, ella era quien sentía que debía pedir disculpas por haberse exaltado tanto.

-No, no me refiero a eso…me refiero a lo otro…a lo de San Valentín.-

-Ah…eso, realmente no importa Luka…no podemos hacer nada para que no suceda.- La joven de ojos y cabello aguamarina intento sonar comprensiva puesto que la actitud de su novia la había conmovido un poco. Al no poder acercarse para acariciarle la cara, abrazarla o besarla, solo le quedo sonreírle suavemente.

-Pero…es precisamente porque no podemos hacer nada que te pones tan sensible…- La pelirrosa pronunció esto con tono preocupado pero las palabras escogidas solo repercutieron como amplificadores de la ira de Miku.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuese un problema?- Le consulto la peliaqua mientras una de sus cejas iba arqueándose poco a poco, en sincronía con una de sus manos que iba envolviéndose en un puño.

-Porque lo es, quiero decir, te molestaras incluso si no acepto nada ¿verdad?- Luka, que no entendía el nivel de enojo de la joven de aguamarinos cabellos, respondió con tranquilidad y una media sonrisa.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- La ceja de Miku estaba arqueada en una mueca de enojo y con sus ojos cerrados esperaban la última respuesta de Luka para sentenciarla.

-Que te alterarás y…-

-¡Y qué hay de malo si me altero…maldición Luka, ¿vienes a disculparte o a culparme?!- Dijo finalmente Miku, dejando ir toda su rabia en un bramido brusco.

-¿Eh?...- La pelirrosa, desconcertada no atino a decir nada más.

-Por dios, por un segundo creí que me dirías algo bueno…me voy a clases, adiós.- Y dicho esto la joven de primer año bajo las escaleras manteniendo un semblante atemorizante, nada propio de ella.

-Miku…- Murmuro Luka mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección a la escalera buscando alcanzarla, pero el aviso de que las clases habían comenzado la obligo a dirigirse a su salón.

Durante casi todo el día Luka se mantuvo indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por la misma razón Meiko le había dicho que en vez de patrullar se quedara en la sala del consejo estudiantil ordenando y archivando papeles. Con esto evito ver a Miku, aunque aquello tambien le dolía. Lily se encontraba en una situación similar, en los descansos hizo todo lo posible para evitar a Gumi, quien se había estado comportando relativamente indiferente cada vez que se encontraban o hablaban por teléfono. Así, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo las partes dolidas de la situación se sentaron a comer juntas en la azotea.

-Ah, realmente no puedo creer que me dijera eso…esperaba algo como "Miku, no te preocupes, cuando reciba el primer chocolate les diré a todos lo nuestro" o algo así.- Comentaba la peliaqua mientras hacía expresiones de drama.

-Nunca pensé que Luka-senpai fuera tan torpe con esas cosas.- Gumi, quien comía su almuerzo con una sonrisa risueña estaba escuchando todas las quejas que tenía su amiga sobre la persona que ella aun admiraba y respetaba.

-Ella es torpe con muchas cosas…y no exagero.- Miku abrió su caja de almuerzo para comenzar a comer y tratar así de disipar su molestia.

-¿Por ejemplo?…- Pregunto la peliverde, que sabía perfectamente que al escuchar a Miku buscaba no pensar en los problemas que tenía actualmente con Lily.

-Ummm…no recuerdo nada en este momento…-

-Entonces si estas exagerando.- Agrego Gumi con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¡No trates de defenderla!- Increpó Miku con un puchero infantil.

-¡No lo hago!- Señalo a su vez la peliverde mientras movía sus manos en señal de inocencia.

-Como sea, ¿cómo van las cosas con Lily?-

-Ah, esperaba que no habláramos de ella.- Admitió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, quedándose así por un rato.

-Entonces no van bien.-

-No lo sé, me desagrada que se moleste con todo lo relacionado a Luka-senpai…pero eso en parte es mi culpa…por eso siento que ella tambien tiene derecho a reaccionar así…-

-No, no, no, lo veas como lo veas lo que hizo estuvo mal.- Aseguró Miku de forma reprochadora.

-Pero…-

-Gumi, ella es quien tiene que reflexionar y dejar a un lado su orgullo…no puedes ser así de inflexible.-

-Siento que tus consejos están influenciados por tus propios problemas.- Gumi devolvió su mirada hacia su almuerzo y trato de comer a pesar de que no tenía demasiado apetito.

-¡Nada de eso!, yo estoy completamente bien.-

-Miku.-

-Bueno, casi bien.-

-Si claro.-

-Por cierto, Gumi…-

-¿Si?-

-Deja de agregarle el "senpai" a Luka…se siento raro escuchar su nombre así…-

-No puedo, aun no puedo llamarla por su nombre.-

-Inténtalo.-

-Ni hablar, no puedo llamarla de la misma manera que tu…su novia.-

-¿Aun te gusta?-

-Claro que no…-

-Gumi.-

-Solo un poco, te juro que solo me gusta un poco…-

-Bueno, supongo que es algo inevitable…pero aun así intenta llamarla por su nombre…creo que ella se sentirá más cómoda con eso.-

-Incluso enojada piensas en lo mejor para ella.-

-No, no hago.-

-Ustedes dos son tan cercanas…seria genial si Lily y yo llegásemos a ser iguales.-

-Si ella no se esfuerza lo dudo.-

-Ya te dije que tambien es culpa mia.-

-Sí, si…entonces, si no se esfuerzan no llegaran a ningún lado… ¿mejor?-

-No mucho…-

-¡Oh, vamos!, ¡no te deprimas Gumi, tu mejor amiga está aquí para ti!...en todo sentido.- Miku aparto su caja del almuerzo y se lanzó sobre Gumi, quien sostuvo con torpeza su comida. Cuando la había atrapado acerco su mejilla hacia la de su amiga y comenzó a frotarla con excesivo cariño y melosidad.

-Jajaja, suéltame pervertida.- La peliverde solo podía hacer vanos intentos para romper el agarre de su captora, riendo ante los comentarios.

-Te dejare ir solo porque tenemos que terminar nuestro almuerzo pronto.-

-Ummm, después de todo hoy ayudaremos a Rin y Len no.-

-Si.-

-Quizás deberíamos entrar en su club.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Ummm...-

-Yo entrare si tú entras.-

-¿Enserio?, pero eso rompería con tu imagen de chica multifacética.-

-Nunca quise tener una imagen así…además…convertirnos en algo parecido a una idol de escuela suena mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?- Y dicha esta frase Miku le guiño un ojo con confianza.

-Sí, seguro…-

-Lo que me preocupa es tu timidez Gumi, ¿realmente podrás hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto, cuando estoy sobre un escenario siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.-

-Entonces está decidido…el club de musica y personificación tendrá dos miembros nuevos.-

-¿Crees que en dos días podamos practicar alguna canción para cantar en el evento nocturno de San Valentín?-

-¿Qué evento nocturno de San Valentín?-

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas…me dijiste que vivías con Luka-sen…Luka no.-

-Ah, si…pero no recuerdo que me lo haya dicho.-

-Probablemente te lo dijo y la ignoraste…o lo olvidaste.-

-Quizás…como sea…un evento nocturno por San Valentín es algo genial…-

-Cuando no estas peleada con tu pareja…-

Apenas Gumi termino de articular tal frase su cara cambio, al unísono con la de Miku. Segundos después ambas suspiraron frustradas. Una vez que el horario para almorzar finalizo se dirigieron a su salón conversando y debatiéndose entre la idea de si hacerle o no un chocolate a las aludidas que habían estado todo el día en sus cabezas. Pero entre las ultimas clases las amigas que se mantenían unidas por un problema común acabaron teniendo una pequeña riña. Gumi estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de Miku de hacerle un chocolate a Lily para apaciguar las cosas y demostrarle que ni intentaría regalarle algo a Luka, ya que ella pretendía darle algo a la vicepresidenta en señal de respeto y dejar a la rubia sin un chocolate. Miku por su parte no podía concordar con la idea de Gumi, quien le sugirió ante su enojo la decisión de no darle nada a la pelirrosa y entregarle el chocolate a alguien más para que experimentara una sensación de celos similar a la que ella había sufrido años antes.

En el último tramo del debate las chicas acabaron mezclando el problema del chocolate con las peleas que mantenían con sus parejas, lo que llevo a que intercambiaran frases como: "Lo estas sugiriendo porque aun te gusta Luka" y "Puede que Lily no se comportara bien ese día pero no se merece que la dejes sin un regalo, después de todo ella no hace nada más que mirarte a ti" que provenían de la joven de cabellos aguamarinos y otras similares por parte de la peliverde como "Luka no hizo nada más que tratar de comprenderte y tu ignoraste sus sentimientos y la culpaste de todo" y "Tú no sabes lo irritante que puede llegar a ser Lily cuando menciono a Luka en algún tema". Ambas terminaron casi ignorándose, omitiendo cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con una rubia, una pelirrosa y chocolates.

En los dos días restantes asistieron como miembros oficiales a los ensayos de su nuevo club, pero los Kagamine notaron inmediatamente la tensión y decidieron designar canciones que las separaran. Como solo podían interpretar dos canciones en el evento Miku obtuvo el privilegio de tener una canción individual y Gumi tomó el lugar de Len en un dueto ya que él se encontraba mal de la garganta. Así, la joven de cabellos aguamarina comenzó los ensayos de "Sweet Devil" en tanto la peliverde iniciaba junto a Rin la práctica de "Chemical Emotion". Esto en parte les sirvió para distraerse y olvidarse de todo el asunto de San Valentín, a pesar de que ya estaban en proceso de preparar un chocolate.

Por otro lado, las partes que habían generado el conflicto inicial continuaban un debate interno aun sabiendo que el 14 de Febrero estaba por llegar. Lily, quien por primera vez estaba esperando la llegada de la fecha, se sentía mal por haber evadido a Gumi y pensaba que gracias a eso de seguro no recibiría nada. Luka en cambio lo menos que quería era asistir, si con eso lograba obtener el perdón de Miku no le importaba ensuciar su reputación de vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Pero ninguna reflexión es absoluta, y menos en su caso. Por lo mismo al final las contradicciones sobre si disculparse y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Gumi o conservar el orgullo en el caso de Lily y la opción de conservar fama y distanciamiento de Miku o faltar a clases y convencerla para pasar el día juntas en el caso de Luka, acabaron dejándolas en un estado de cansancio que les bloqueo cualquier idea que les permitiera una solución equilibrada.

Bajo todo esto la mañana del tan esperado día para muchos chicos y chicas esperanzadas llego con temperaturas de un par de grados más que las habituales. Lily se encamino por la entrada con paso lento y unas notorias ojeras en su rostro, además de una nariz roja producto del frio. Su día no había empezado bien ya que había perdido su bufanda y su abrigo no le brindaba el calor suficiente. Luka, quien al final término asistiendo para evadir a Miku por la mañana, yacía de pie con la vista perdida en los troncos de los árboles que se encontraban paralelos a ella.

-Buenos días.- Le dijo vagamente la rubia sin detener su marcha.

-Buenos días…- Contesto de forma mecánica la pelirrosa hasta que noto quien la había saludado.- Te ves horrible…-

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti…- Lily detuvo su marcha y se giró para responderle.

-Miku me ha ignorado por dos días…bueno supongo que después de que pase San Valentín volverá a hablarme…-

-No pensé que fuese del tipo que se pone celosa por este tipo de cosas.-

-Ni te imaginas…-

-Pero al menos recibirás chocolates…Gumi no me dará nada, eso es seguro…y todo es culpa mia.-

-Y de que sirven los chocolates si me da igual quien los ha hecho…además no creo que Gumi llegue a esos extremos…-

-No es algo extremo, es solo cuestión de prioridades…y en este momento de seguro tú eres más importante que yo…-

-Y ahí vas de nuevo…-

-No digas más…mejor cambiemos el tema antes de empezar una discusión sin sentido.-

-Eso ha sonado bastante maduro como para provenir de ti.-

-Sí, si…lo que usted diga señorita perfección…por cierto, ¿dónde está Meiko-senpai?-

-En la sala de profesores, creo que tenían que anunciarle algo a ella o algo así, no le preste mucha atención cuando me explico lo que harían hoy para mantener el orden en el evento nocturno.-

-Miku y Gumi estarán en él…o eso es lo que escuche.-

-No me extraña…de seguro Miku se ha inscrito para impulsar a Gumi.-

-Pensé lo mismo…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende?-

-Pues porque no has hablado mucho con Miku.-

-No se necesita hablar con ella para saber que tiene energía suficiente como para recargar baterías…-

-Eso fue un poco cruel…-

-Si fue cruel no deberías contenerte la risa…-

-Idiota.-

-No empieces.-

-Sí que has cambiado.-

-Ya basta.-

-¿te enojaste?, o quizás, ¿te avergonzaste por recibir un alago?-

-Como si pudiera sonrojarme por algo que viniese de ti.-

-Ummm…entonces que tal esto…- Tras pronunciar estas palabras Luka se acercó y susurro algo en el oído de Lily, esta comenzó a sonrojarse poco a poco para luego apartarse bruscamente.

-¡Maldita pervertida!, ¡debí saber que me dirías algo así!, ¡¿Qué rayos tienes con las azoteas?!- Luka estaba preparada para dejar salir una respuesta de sus labios, que ahora esbozaban una sonrisa, cuando una voz conocida intervino.

-Parece que te estas divirtiendo bastante, Luka.-

-Ah…Meiko-senpai…-

-Y tú, no te exaltes de esa manera...- La castaña de tercer año apretó a propósito la corbata roja que le correspondía por su grado y continuo con una expresión sombría.- Detesto cuando las personas se exaltan en exceso…sobre todo cuando son temas absurdos como helados que se caen al suelo, o helados que no tienen vales ganadores, o helados que caducan antes de que puedas comerlos…- Los puños de Meiko fueron apretándose cada vez más mientras nombraba los casos que le molestaban. Aunque curiosamente todos tenían que ver con helados, algo que solo Luka pudo interpretar.

-Ah…eh…yo, lo siento…- Se apresuró a decir Lily, sintiendo como los colores se le iban del rostro al ver el semblante de Meiko.

-¿Qué ha hecho Kaito esta vez?- Pregunto Luka sin rodeos, recibiendo una sentencia amenazante por parte de los ojos de Meiko.- Esta bien, fue un error preguntar, lo siento.- Articulo con la misma rapidez que lo había hecho su compañera de salón.

-Como sea, en la sala de profesores me informaron que la primera clase se suspenderá ya que tendrán una asamblea.-

-Ya veo…- Anuncio con seriedad Luka llevándose su mano al mentón.

-Genial, tendré tiempo para dormir…- Pronuncio con tranquilidad Lily, estirándose para luego reanudar su marcha.- Nos vemos al rato Luka…-

-Sí, pero más te vale que no te saltes clases…-

-Luka.-

-¿Qué?-

-Quedas libre de ahora en adelante, en el evento nocturno estarás en la puerta del gimnasio recibiendo las entradas.-

-Ah, está bien pero… ¿no es ese el trabajo habitual de Gakupo?-

-El estará preparando y posteriormente vigilando el transcurso del evento junto a Kaito.- Meiko hizo una pausa y saco un papel arrugado de su bolsillo para estirarlo y enseñárselo.- ¿recuerdas esto?, probablemente no…en la reunión de ayer discutimos quien se encargaría de cada cosa, como no prestaste atención decidimos delegarte lo más sencillo.-

-Lo siento mucho.-

-No importa, solo procura que no suceda otra vez.-

-No volverá a suceder.-

-Eso espero…ahora vete.- Le indico la castaña, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto con su mano.

-¿Ah?-

-Si no arreglas las cosas con esa chica de primer año entonces es poco probable que tu ánimo mejore.-

-Siempre actuando como el pilar de los demás, muchas gracias Meiko…- Luka recobro un poco de su energía al saber que Meiko nuevamente la estaba ayudando.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué paso con el "senpai"?…-

-No hay nadie cerca así que no tengo por qué tratarte con formalidades.- Pronuncio al tiempo que se despedía, perdiéndose en la entrada de la escuela.

Luka comenzó a pensar las palabras que usaría para pedirle disculpas a Miku y argumentarle que ya no importaba nada y que si era necesario le diría a todo el mundo que estaban saliendo juntas. Sabía que por la mañana Miku había salido tras ella pero que no había tomado la misma, ya que era la más larga, por tanto de seguro ya estaba en su salón. Al llegar a la puerta del salón en cuestión respiro profundamente y se preparó para abrir la puerta, pero en ese instante alguien la abrió por dentro.

-Gumi.- Pronuncio con esperanza la pelirrosa, pero antes de que pudiese continuar la peliverde aclaro todo.

-Si estás buscando a Miku puedo decirte que no está aquí.- Le dijo con un tono vacío que resaltaba su molestia y culpa.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?- Pregunto inmediatamente Luka al tiempo que su expresión cambiaba a una de preocupación.

-Nada grave, no te preocupes.- Gumi hablo con el mismo tono y su cabeza se mantuvo apuntando al piso, después de todo aun no podía mirarla a la cara cuando estaban solas.

-Pero…- Luka insistió mientras dudaba si llevarla a otro lado para conversar las cosas o dejarla sola y continuar su búsqueda.

-Está bien enserio…- La peliverde comenzó a sentirse mal al ver a Luka preocupada y las palabras le salieron en con un hilo de voz

-No, no lo está…- Con decisión Luka opto por la primera opción que había pensado y le tomo la muñeca para comenzar a dirigirla hacia un lugar donde nadie las molestara. Una vez que se encontraron frente a la puerta de este la pelirrosa dejo ir un largo suspiro y realizo el truco para abrirla.

-Creí que no se podía entrar aquí…- Murmuro Gumi mientras se sentaba al costado de la puerta.

-Pero parece que has estado aquí antes…-

-Estuve con Miku aquí…antes de que nos peleáramos…-

-Ya veo.- Luka tomo asiento junto a Gumi con actitud comprensiva.- ¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Por Lily…y por ti…-

-¿Ah?-

-Te lo explicare desde el principio.-

-Como gustes, te escucho.-

Gumi comenzó a narrar los acontecimientos lo mejor posible intentando evadir la idea de que se encontraba a solas con Luka en la azotea de la escuela. Entre tanto, otras personas que ya habían estado en ese lugar por separado estaban a punto de encontrarse en el primer piso de la edificación.

-Aaaah, esto es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.- Exclamaba con molestia Lily al tiempo que caminaba con el ceño fruncido por los pasillos en busca de un lugar tranquilo para dormir. El salón era muy ruidoso y a esta hora el lugar secreto que le había enseñado Gumi estaría húmedo por el riego matutino.

-¡Hey, tu!- Una voz femenina y un tanto aguda detuvo su marcha.

-¡¿Aaaah?!- La rubia se giró con la ira reflejada en su rostro por el hecho de ser llamada de manera tan brusca por una desconocida, pero al ver bien quien era la dueña de aquella voz su expresión se calmó reflejando su constante cansancio y desanimo.- Tú…-

-Siento haberte llamado así, pero es que estuve pronunciando tu nombre un par de veces y no reaccionaste.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Oh, vamos no seas tan brusca Lily.- Miku le dio una palmada leve en brazo a la rubia pero esta solo repitió su pregunta con desgano y enojo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tienes una personalidad horrible lo sabias…no entiendo cómo puedes gustarle a Gumi…-

-Si viniste a burlarte de mí entonces adiós…- Y dicho esto se giró mientras contenía la rabia en su puño ante tal comentario.

-¡Hey, espera…era solo una broma!- Miku le sostuvo la mano, o más bien casi todo el brazo para impedirle que se fuera.

-¿Podrías decirme que rayos quieres?-

-Supongo que pasar el rato…-

-¿Ah?-

-Estas buscando un lugar donde dormir ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Te escuche decirlo mientras intentaba llamarte.-

-Y bien, ¿Qué con eso?-

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?, yo te doy un lugar donde dormir y a cambio tú me acompañas.-

-Está bien…aunque es una petición extraña.-

-Tranquila, no tengo dobles intenciones…-

-No pensé en eso.-

-¿Entonces?-

-No tiene importancia, vámonos.-

Y así Miku y Lily se dirigieron hasta una sala abandonada en el primer piso. Al llegar se encontraron con un paisaje un tanto solitario y descuidado ya que en la habitación en cuestión se guardaban cosas que no se utilizaban en los salones de biología, química y artes. Numerosas cosas apiladas junto a las ventanas impedían el paso de la luz y una luminosidad tenue era todo lo que tenían para poder observar el piso y buscar un lugar para recostarse. Lily saco una de las mantas de un muñeco utilizado para explicar la anatomía humana pero la expresión afligida de Miku la obligo a devolverla a su lugar, sacando otra de una caja grande que contenía cuadros de todos los tamaños. Una vez que se sintió cómoda en el piso invito a la joven de cabellos aguamarina a recostarse a su lado.

-Ven, hay espacio suficiente en la manta.-

-Gracias…-

-Gracias a ti por dejarme usar este lugar para dormir…pero hay algo que me inquieta, ¿Cómo es que obtuviste la llave de esta sala?-

-Es un secreto.-

-¿Enserio?, entonces no importa.- Lily se giró para darle la espalda y disponerse a dormir hasta que el timbre le indicara que las clases comenzarían otra vez. Miku se preparó para hacer lo mismo, realmente no tenía un plan de acción ya que al ver a Lily solo se le ocurrió llamarla.

-Así que al final puedes ser agradable…- Comento pensando que a estas alturas nada importaba y que sería bueno dormir ya que en los últimos días no había podido hacerlo al tener a Luka junto a ella.

-Ummm…-

-¿Estas molesta con Gumi?-

-Eso es imposible, estoy molesta conmigo misma…sabes, de alguna manera ahora que te veo comprendo que lo único que buscaba al molestarme era hacer caer la culpa en Luka…-

-Yo he comenzado a pensar que he sido demasiado injusta, pero que no quiero…-

-Dejar de lado el orgullo.-

-Si.- Miku se acomodó un poco antes de seguir.- Pero sabes, creo que he entendido algo…al final a Gumi le gustas porque no te pareces a Luka…así que supongo que si te esfuerzas un poco en poco tiempo habrá olvidado que le gustaba.-

-Si tú lo dices te hare caso…ah, pero si quiero arreglar las cosas ahora necesitare a alguien más…- Dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su celular de un bolsillo para mandar un mensaje.- Listo.- No paso más de un minuto y un sonido indico un nuevo mensaje.- Eso fue rápido…la azotea eh…realmente tiene algo con ese lugar.-

-Bien Miku, nos vamos de aquí.-

-¿Eh?-

-Solo ven conmigo quieres.- Le dijo Lily tomándole la mano en el proceso. Y así ambas se encaminaron a las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de la azotea.- ¡Ya llegue!- Anuncio mientras había la puerta con el truco especifico.

-Ah, justo a tiempo…al parecer no ha dormido mucho en estos día así que es comprensible que lo haga ahora...- Anunció Luka con seguridad, señalando a Gumi quien dormía tranquilamente apoyada en su hombro.

-Ya veo, entonces Miku, ¿qué tal si tomas el lugar de Luka?- Lily la empujo levemente hacia adelante.

-Ah, eso sería genial…te lo encargo.- Luka comenzó a moverse sosteniendo a Gumi para que no cayera.

-Eh, está bien…supongo.- Pronunció Miku mas que confundida por la actitud de Lily y Luka, acomodándose al lado contrario para que así su amiga pudiese descansar en su hombro.

-Espero que cuando las volvamos a ver ya estén reconciliadas.- Comento la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie.

-Por cierto, no queremos verlas en todo el día, así que espérennos en la salida de la escuela cuando las clases hayan terminado.- Dijo Lily con seguridad y seriedad al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta junto a Luka.

Cuando Gumi despertó y se encontró con Miku se alarmo un poco, pero luego de que la joven le explicara se tranquilizó un poco, pasando a compartir el sentimiento de confusión. Le explico que había estado conversando con Luka las cosas y que al final se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir pensando la situación. "Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que no se lo dejara fácil a Lily, aunque parecía levemente feliz al sugerir esto" Le comento la peliverde para luego encogerse de hombros. La joven peliaqua le conto su conversación con Lily y se retractó de lo anterior por lo que al final ambas acabaron tomando la decisión de no darles nada solo para fastidiarlas.

Mientras ellas volvían a reestablecer sus conversaciones triviales Luka y Lily estaban en el salón de economía doméstica poniendo una dedicada atención a las instrucciones de Meiko, quien había decido ayudarlas al enterarse de sus planes cuando entraron en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Algunas estudiantes ya habían acudido al aula en cuestión para dejarle sus chocolates a Luka, que era justo lo que esta estaba esperando. Como ya no tenían tiempo de comprar chocolate el último recurso era reutilizar los que la vicepresidenta recibiera, un excelente plan que salió de la cabeza de Lily. El problema surgió cuando se dieron cuenta que nunca habían hecho chocolate casero y menos para San Valentín. La castaña se había reído y luego apiadado de las chicas, regalándoles su apoyo a pesar de que tenía que ocuparse del evento nocturno.

Cuando llego la hora de poner en práctica todo lo que Meiko les había enseñado tuvieron que saltarse una clase entera para poder lograr algo decente. Pero como el chocolate seguía llegando de la mano de una sonriente presidenta del consejo estudiantil podían darse el lujo de fallar. La autoridad escolar en cuestión había puesto una caja con el título de "Depositar aquí los chocolates para los miembros del consejo estudiantil" cerca del entrada central de la escuela donde había un mesón largo bajo el letrero de anuncios. Así, el plan de Lily pudo concretarse con éxito. Mientras el día transcurría ellas mantenían bajo sus escritorios una pieza simple del dulce y simbólico material elaborada con todos sus esfuerzos.

Por otro lado, casi al final del día, Gakupo y Kaito se encontraban trabajando junto a algunos voluntarios en el gimnasio para preparar el evento nocturno. Rin y Len, que tambien estaban preocupados por el evento, trabajaban para perfeccionar junto al club de musica las pistas musicales. Cuando Miku y Gumi llegaron se aliviaron al verlas juntas nuevamente, pero fue mientras conversaban que recordaron la falta de autorización para participar en el evento. Por lo mismo Miku y Gumi se habían visto obligadas a buscar a Meiko o Luka, que podían autorizar las peticiones o bien rechazarlas. Encontraron la sala del consejo estudiantil vacía y luego de recorrer un sinfín de lugares acabaron entrando al gimnasio al mismo tiempo que se daban cuenta que las clases ya habían terminado. En ese preciso instante Gakupo estaba acomodando un corazón de gran tamaño al centro superior del marco del escenario, siguiendo con cuidado las indicaciones de Kaito. Al notar la presencia de las chicas el pelimorado termino de acomodar la escenografía principal y comenzó a descender con calma.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Pregunto amigablemente Kaito, a quien le correspondía el cargo de Secretario del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Shion-senpai, ¿Sabes dónde está Sakine-senpai?- Pregunto Miku sin rodeos.

-Ah…lo siento pero no lo sé, ella debería estar ayudándonos pero al parecer desapareció.- Contesto el peliazul de tercer año con tono cansado.

-¿Para que la necesitaban?-

-Tenemos que entregarle esto…- Miku señalo el papel que estaba en manos de Gumi, esta tímidamente se lo extendió.

-Una autorización...ummm…yo podría haberla recibido en el plazo indicado pero a estas alturas solo Mei-chan o Luka-chan pueden autorizarla…- Kaito hablo con sinceridad mientras les regalaba una sonrisa alentadora, pero el hecho de no darse cuenta que había llamado a los miembros femeninos del consejo estudiantil de forma informal hizo que aquella sonrisa desapareciera por un escalofríos que provenía de la mirada aguamarina de la chica frente a ella.

-Tus sugerencias no servirán de nada Kaito, ella mejor que nadie debería saber dónde está Luka…- Comento Gakupo mientras caminaba hacia él. El peliazul retomo un poco su postura pensando que había llegado en el momento perfecto, no sin confundirse por lo que aseguraba su amigo. Miku en cambio se tensó un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se atrevió a preguntar Miku, esperando que el pelimorado no dijese nada extraño.

-Que si tú no sabes donde esta es poco probable que nosotros si…- Le dijo rápidamente con tono relajado.- No tienes por qué sacar tus garras con nosotros Miku-chan…lo de Kaito ha sido solo un desliz, después de todo no está hecho para las formalidades…-

-Ah…eh… ¿conoces al tesorero del consejo estudiantil?- Interrogo Gumi confundida por los leves momentos de tensión que se generaban entre su amiga y el par de chicos que tenía en frente.

-Yo no diría conocer…solo tuvimos un breve encuentro, ¿verdad, Kamui-senpai?-

-Exactamente…después de todo no era momento para presentaciones, por cierto…- La mirada de Gakupo se posó sobre Gumi, en una inspección curiosa. Luego de sonreír con seguridad continuo.- A ti no te había visto nunca…-

-Ah, s-soy Gumi, Megpoid Gumi.-

-Ya veo, es un gusto conocerte, Gumi-chan.- El pelimorado hablo calmado y luego palmeo con energía al sentir la ansiosa mirada de la indudable novia de Luka sobre él.- Respecto a la autorización…aún nos queda terminar un par de cosas importantes y realmente no creo que podemos oficializar su autorización para participar a tiempo…-

-Yo me hare responsable si Meiko pregunta porque llego una autorización en último momento, no se preocupen y vayan a ensayar con su club…- Kaito retomo su semblante amable y les sonrió para asegurarles que el asunto ya estaba arreglado.

-Pero hablando enserio…Meiko y Luka han estado actuando muy extraño hoy…ambas desaparecieron muy repentinamente…- Comento Gakupo con cierta seriedad.- Entiendo que Luka tenga que huir de la ola de regalos pero Meiko…-

-Hablando de regalos, ¿Qué hay de la caja donde se depositaban los regalos para el consejo estudiantil?...esperaba encontrar alguna clase de helado para mí pero cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo estaba vacía o simplemente no estaba…-

-Ah, eso es realmente extraño, como sea…supongo que nos hemos quedado sin chocolate…y pensar que estamos organizando un evento del que nos hemos quedado fuera.-

-Etto…- Gumi interrumpió la conversación de los miembros del consejo estudiantil para indicarles que tenían que irse.

-Ah, lo sentimos mucho, nos recordaron algo que nos había estado inquietando desde que se reanudaron las clases.- Explico el peliazul, entendiendo poco la expresión de intriga en el rostro de Miku, que parecía comprender la mayor parte de las piezas de un rompecabezas que tenía directa relación con la extraña actitud de Lily y Luka.

-Como sea, no se preocupen por el asunto y vayan en paz disfrutando San Valentín.- Concluyo Gakupo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Nosotros esperamos tener más suerte el próximo año.-

-Muchas gracias.- Ambas chicas agradecieron y partieron en dirección a la entrada del establecimiento, después de todo el día ya había terminado y supuestamente Lily y Luka estarían esperándolas, pero al llegar al marco de la entrada del edificio no las encontraron.

-Miku, aun tienes el chocolate que le hiciste a Luka ¿verdad?- Pregunto Gumi mientras abría su bolso.

-Si…- Miku pareció entender las intenciones de la peliverde por lo que la imito y abrió su bolso para buscar un chocolate de tamaño medio que yacía dentro de una simple caja de cartón decorada con simpleza con el color significativo de la fecha.

-¿Tú tienes el de Lily?-

-Si…- Gumi saco de su bolso un chocolate de tamaño similar al de la peliaqua que se encontraba dentro de una caja decorada con tonos miel y rojo.

-Estás pensando en dárselo a uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil por haber aceptado la autorización en ultimo momento ¿verdad?-

-Si, además no quiero deshacerme de este chocolate, pero tampoco quiero dárselo a Lily, asique pensé en dárselo a Gakupo-senpai por haber considerado nuestra petición.-

-Pero fue Kaito-senpai quien recibió la autorización…sera mejor que le demos los chocolates a él…aunque si dependiese de mi simplemente rompería el chocolate frente a Luka…-

-Así que después de todo no te agradan…-

-No he dicho eso…-

-Pero intentaste asesinar con mirada a Kaito-senpai cuando la llamo como si fueran cercanos y a Gakupo-senpai cuando hizo aquel comentario sobre el día del festival deportivo…-

-Porque ese pelimorado con ademanes de samurái lo hizo solo para ponerme a prueba…-

-Sí, si…-

-De cualquier forma supongo que se merecen algo por estar organizando prácticamente solos el evento…-

-Así que al final cederás…-

-¿Quieres que lo haga o no?

-Quiero que admitas que no te agradan pero que se merecen algo…-

-Lo que tú digas, ven vamos a buscarlos…-

Miku y Gumi comenzaron a recorrer nuevamente los pasillos para llegar al gimnasio, al abrir la puerta encontraron a Kaito y Gakupo sentados al borde del escenario inflando globos rojos. Su cara de cansancio era notoria, por lo mismo Miku decidió dejar para otra ocasión sus advertencias respecto al trato hacia Luka.

-¡Ah, ustedes dos, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- Exclamo Kaito al verlas.

-Vinimos a darles algo en agradecimiento por su ayuda.- Comento Gumi al ver que Miku no deseaba explicar nada.

-Sea lo que sea puede esperar, una chica rubia estaba buscándolas…llego aquí desesperada preguntando por ustedes.- Gakupo abrió otra bolsa de globos mientras decía esto. Las dos estudiantes de primer año se miraron sorprendidas pero se contuvieron las ganas de salir corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Más que desesperada se veía cansada…supongo que los deportes no son lo suyo…- El peliazul comento esto con una pequeña risa pero luego volvió a ponerse serio.- Pero eso no importa…deberían ir a buscarla, de seguro las buscaba por algo importante.-

-Lo haremos, pero antes…ten esto.- Miku se acercó hasta Kaito y le alcanzo el chocolate.- Como dijimos antes, es algo que decidimos darles como agradecimiento.-

-¡Ah, qué lindo detalle, muchas gracias!- Kaito se emocionó inmediatamente sosteniendo la caja con aspecto agradecido.

-Muchas gracias por la consideración, espero que Meiko-senpai no los golpee tan fuerte.- Gumi le entrego el chocolate a Gakupo y este sonriendo con un semblante de amistoso agradecimiento lo tomo.

-Gracias a ti por decidir entregarme algo que pensabas darle a alguien más…en otro contexto sería un poco ofensivo para mi orgullo, pero ahora me viene de maravilla.-

-Bien, entonces nos vamos.- Y tras decir esto las chicas salieron con el paso más normal que pudieron del gimnasio.

-Ah, claro…espero que la encuentren, creo que dijo que se llamaba Lily.- Pronuncio Kaito al tiempo que deshacía el lazo que mantenía sellada la caja, en sincronía con Gakupo. Pero cuando lo abrieron notaron una inscripción que confundió más al dueño del chocolate de Miku que al de Gumi.

-Así que la rubia sale con Gumi-chan…- Murmuro el pelimorado recordando a la chica con la que estaba discutiendo Luka el día del festival deportivo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto el peliazul, que aún no entendía bien.

-Significa que ella es la novia de Luka.-

-Ah, ya veo… ¡espera, ¿qué?!-

-Lo que escuchaste…-

-Pero si Luka-chan nos dijo que no estaba saliendo con nadie...- Kaito parecía estar cada vez más contrariado.

-No, ella nos dijo que no estaba interesada en nadie…- Gakupo lo corrigió con calma mientras extraía una pequeña parte del chocolate.

-Es lo mismo.-

-No, no lo es…-

-No lo entiendo.-

-¿Te desagrada que salga con una chica?-

-No...-

-Entonces no necesitas seguir pensándolo.-

-Está bien…- Y dicho esto el joven de los cabellos azulados extrajo un trozo de la pieza achocolatada y la probo, disfrutándola con expresión infantil.- Esto está bueno.-

-Ah, el mío esta genial…es amargo…me alegra tener los mismo gustos que la novia de Gumi-chan.-

Entre tanto, en el pasillo Miku y Gumi se habían detenido al reflexionar acerca de los nombres de los chocolates. Con una expresión nerviosa se apresuraron para llegar al gimnasio. Al llegar corrieron a toda prisa hasta donde estaban los "afortunados", pero estos no reaccionaron de manera nerviosa. Gakupo ya le había advertido a Kaito que volverían, recomendándole seguirle la corriente.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Pregunto Gakupo mientras las observaba.

-Etto…bueno…sobre el chocolate.- Gumi hablo mientras movía las manos nerviosamente.

-Ah, estaba bueno, era un poco amargo y a mí me gusta lo amargo…-

-El mío tambien ha estado genial era tal dulce como la salsa que le agrego a mis helados.- Agrego Kaito con una sonrisa.

-Eh…no queríamos hablarles del sabor…-

-¿Entonces de qué?-

-¿No había una inscripción en sus chocolates?-

-¿Inscripción?- Ambos chicos se miraron con falsa confusión para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Pero…estoy segura de que…- Miku murmuro contrariada esto mirando al piso en busca de respuestas.

-Ambos tenían algo similar a unas letras, pero creo que el material con el que las hicieron no resistió el secado, porque estaban trizadas e ilegibles…-

-Así que era eso…- Comento aliviada la joven peliaqua para luego mirar a su amiga que parecía recuperar los colores de su rostro.

-¿Encontraron a la chica rubia?- Pregunto Kaito con inocencia.

-Ah, no, aun no.-

-Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan.- Gakupo les indico que se fueran con la mano.

-Sí, perdón por las molestias.-

Luego de toda el nerviosismo y el agotamiento mental acumulado de todo el día las chicas de primer año reestablecieron su ruta original con cansancio, llegando a la puerta con la sensación de que querían irse a casa. En el camino Miku le compartió la teoría de que de seguro tenían un regalo para ellas, preparadas durante el día, esto genero expectativas en ambas y al ver las siluetas que estaban paradas a mitad del camino que conectaba las entradas de la escuela las energías parecieron regresar a ellas, dándoles la fuerza suficiente para correr y poder al fin reencontrarse.

-Al fin están aquí, pensé que tardarían…- Lily no pudo terminar su oración quejumbrosa ya que Gumi se abalanzo sobre ella con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla caer al piso.- ¡Hey, no puedes ir y lanz!- La rubia no pudo terminar su oración puesto que la peliverde había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, acallando cualquier comentario.

-Al parecer Gumi estaba bastante emocio…- Luka tampoco pudo comentar debidamente su punto de visto ya que Miku la había atraído hasta ella tomándola por la corbata. Ambas se besaron de una forma más intensa que Gumi y Lily, sin embargo ninguna lo noto ya que la duración fue casi la misma.- No me esperaba eso...no en la escuela.-

-¿Crees que a estas alturas me importa la escuela?-

-Tengo algo para ti.-

-¿A si?-

-Hey, Lily, acordados que se lo entregaríamos al mismo tiempo así que levántate.-

-Lo dices como si dependiera de mi.- La rubia se defendió mientras se levantaba junto con Gumi.

-Bien, ahora quédense ahí…- Ambas pronunciaron esto al tiempo que buscaban en sus mochilas.- Tengan, nuestros esforzados sentimientos de arrepentimiento en un chocolate, lo sentimos mucho.- Dijeron al unísono, extendiendo los chocolates frente a ellas.

Sintieron como ambas chicas los tomaban sin decir nada y con un poco de duda enfocaron sus miradas en ellas. Miku y Gumi se voltearon conteniendo las ganas de reír y llorar de emoción por aquel gesto que esperaban fuera más que especulaciones, guardaron el chocolate y caminaron con calma hasta sus respectivas parejas. Ambas susurraron palabras que solo sus novias podían escuchar y luego las besaron con ternura. Lily, quien al parecer no podía contener la emoción por las palabras recién dichas por la peliverde, la tomo en sus brazos estilo princesa y la volvió a besar. Una sonrojada Gumi intento pedirle que la bajara pero la rubia no cedió. "Dijiste que no querías que te soltara, y si ahora no te sostengo bien puede que te vayas" Afirmo con seriedad al tiempo que le sonreía ampliamente. Luka por su parte estaba abrazando a Miku fuertemente por la cintura y esta mantenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de la pelirrosa. Ambas intercambiaban miradas llenas de cariño y de vez en cuando un par de palabras que quedaban entre ellas dos.

-¿Hay alguna recompensa para nosotras a pesar de nuestra actitud?- Pregunto en voz alta Luka con una leve esperanza en su voz y una cara de tierno arrepentimiento.

-Sí, ¿no hay alguna clase de premio al esfuerzo?- Comento Lily al tiempo que bajaba a Gumi, girándola para abrazarla por detrás y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Miku y Gumi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y respondieron con firmeza.

-No, no la hay.-

-Aaaah, ¿enserio?- Lily suspiro frustrada pero la sonrisa de felicidad no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Sí, enserio.- Le reafirmo Gumi buscando entrelazar sus manos.

-Es una lástima, pero no importa…aún podemos disfrutar el evento nocturno.- Comento Luka tranquila.

-En eso te equivocas.- Miku la corrigió sonriendo con seguridad.

-Eh, ¿porque?-

-Porque en el evento nocturno cantaremos y luego celebraremos con Rin y Len.- Gumi termino de explicarle a Luka la situación y esta solo atino a suspirar rendida.

-Así que es una derrota total…- Concluyo reforzando nuevamente el abrazo.

-Bueno, al menos podremos verlas en el escenario.- Dijo a su vez Lily al tiempo que apretaba más el agarre de su mano con la de Gumi.

En el marco de la entrada a la edificación dos chicos con corbatas de tercer año observaban la escena.

-No se están esforzando mucho para ocultar su relación.- Comento Gakupo al tiempo que amarraba la cinta amarilla que traía la caja a su muñeca.

-Ciertamente…- Kaito dijo esto mientras imitaba a su compañero y ataba una cinta rosa a su muñeca.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran cuando vean que tenemos las cintas de los que serían sus chocolates.- El pelimorado pronuncio esto con tono divertido.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no nos golpeen.- El peliazul le contesto vagamente, aunque en su voz se reflejaba su actitud bromista.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto en el "Spring Box"~**_


End file.
